


Continuation

by earlsleg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Harry Potter References, M/M, i don't know what this is, movie marathons, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlsleg/pseuds/earlsleg
Summary: Simon goes to yell at Jace about his terrible dating advice and gets more than he ever imagined he would.“You give terrible dating advice,” Simon said. He had just barged into Magnus’s apartment and found Jace lying down in the spare bedroom. He couldn’t believe he embarrassed himself in front of Maia like that. And it was all because of Jace. How stupid could he have been?





	

“You give terrible dating advice,” Simon said. He had just barged into Magnus’s apartment and found Jace lying down in the spare bedroom. He couldn’t believe he embarrassed himself in front of Maia like that. And it was all because of Jace. How stupid could he have been?

“What?” Jace asked, rubbing his eyes. It was clear he was recently sleeping, or napping, and his voice was groggy. 

“Did you purposefully try to sabotage my date with Maia? I should have never listened to you.” Jace was now more alert and sat up on the bed.

“No, of course not. I was trying to help you.”  
“Help me? She hardly wanted anything to do with me!”

“I don’t know, maybe you were doing it wrong. You know what? I should really go and get a glass of water-”

“No,” Simon barred Jace from exiting. “You basically told me to change everything about myself. That I couldn’t be myself and get girls.”

“Well…” Jace shrugged.

“Well what?

“I was showing you what works for me…”

“And?”

“It was stupid of me to do that okay?” Simon wasn’t expecting that. His plan was to yell at Jace and then leave but this was a more than pleasant surprise.

“You don’t have to change yourself to get a girl, I just...I wanted to feel like I could do something, anything again,” Jace admitted. 

“Again?”

“I was essentially kicked out of The Institute.” 

“Oh,” Simon said quietly. He did not know how else to respond. What The Institute meant for Jace and what it meant for Simon were two completely different things. 

“That’s why I’m at Magnus’s. Wait how did you know I was here?” 

“I’m banned from The Institute too, remember? I figured the second place you’d be would be here.” 

“That’s right. No Downworlders allowed,” Jace sat back down on the bed. Guess he had forgotten all about his glass of water. “I uh...I’m sorry you couldn't come to Jocelyn’s funeral.” Simon felt a lump in his throat. The wound of losing her was still fresh and he couldn’t help but think of Luke, who at the time was dealing with his grief alone in the woods.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have brought that up-”

“No, no, it’s fine. Tell me about it. I’ve never gone to a Shadowhunter funeral.”

“It’s...it’s a beautiful ceremony. Everyone wears white. You say the name of the person who has fallen and light moves from the bodies to the sky. There are ritual words spoken and…Sorry I’m not really that good at explaining it.”

“No, you did great. I’m sure it was beautiful.” Simon felt far away, as if he actually was there with Clary. He thought about all of the times Jocelyn was like a second mother to him. He still couldn’t believe she was actually gone. Jace’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present. 

“You know if you need someone to talk to about it...” Jace looked visibly uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to offer because you feel bad, it’s okay,” Simon forced himself to meet Jace’s eyes and smile.

“No, I mean it. I’m just...not good in these kind of situations.” Jace sighed and tried to explain. “When you’re a Shadowhunter, you’re taught that emotions-”  
“Are nothing more than distractions, I know that one.”  
“And what I’ve learned is that...they exist and yeah maybe they can be a distraction but they can also be a strength.”

“Seems like Clary has rubbed off on you,” Simon was oddly proud of Jace in a way he couldn’t quite comprehend. “So is this leading up to a big speech or something? You aren’t usually this…-”

“Thoughtful? Having your life turned around does that to you. When I was first sent to The City of Bones, all I could do was think. They...get into your thoughts and that was all I could do. And this isn’t leading up to a big speech, I just...I wasn’t trying to set you up to fail or anything earlier. I was frustrated and I want to be good at something. I really did mean it when I said you could talk to be about...whatever. I’ve been a dick to you in the past but...we’re gonna have to stick together, right?” Jace looked completely hopefully and wow…

“Right. So how is it I get a girl again?” This made Jace genuinely laugh and Simon couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

“That’s a topic we’re never gonna talk about again.”

“And if I were to ask how to get a guy?”  _ Did he really actually say that? It just slipped out of his mouth. Why was he like this? _

“What?” Jace was giving him  _ a look _ , like he was looking at Simon with fresh new eyes. 

“What.”  _ Play dumb, Simon. _

“You just said-”

“I said nothing.”  _ This is going well.  _ Jace finally decided to drop it. The silence stretched out between them. “I should probably get going. It’s late and I need to be back before the sun starts to come out again.”

“You could stay here. If that’s easier for you.”  _ Did Jace just? _

“This is technically Magnus’s house and-”

“Weren’t you basically living here like what- two weeks ago? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”  _ Why was he being so insistent?  _ “It’s totally up to you, I just thought it might be easier if you didn’t have to race against the clock.” Simon looked at his phone and  _ damn it was really late _ . 

“I didn’t realize how late it was.”

“You didn’t exactly come here early.”

“Sorry.” The last thing Simon was thinking about when he came to yell at Jace was the time. And maybe he could stay. Jace seemed happy at the prospect and why not make him feel better after the mess that happened. “I’ll stay if that’s alright.” Simon was entering new territory and he felt it.

“Cool,” Jace said, smiling. His eyes slid down to Simon’s outfit.

“Oh, I uh. I’m still wearing my dress clothes.”  _ He knows that, Simon… _

“Wear this,” Jace reached into a bedside drawer and threw a black t-shirt and trackpants combo at him. 

“Do you only own black clothes?” Simon wondered.

“Yup. Go change.” Simon went to the door to find a bathroom to change in when he heard Jace. “Where are you going?”

“To change?” Simon looked at Jace like he had three heads. Hadn’t Jace literally told him five seconds ago to go change?

“I don’t mind,” Jace said, gesturing towards him. “I won’t look.” He took out a magazine and began to leaf through it’s pages.  _ Where did that come from? _ Simon felt a little self conscious but he wasn’t about to leave now. He undressed and redressed as quickly as possible. The clothes were tight in some places and loose in others, but he still was pretty comfortable.

“So is this like...a sleepover?”  _ Sleepover? Really? Was he five again? _ Jace looked up from his magazine. 

“A sleepover?”

“You know, the thing were you invite your friend or friends over and you do stupid stuff and stay up the whole night?”

“Simon, I know what a sleepover is. I’ve never had one, but I’m aware of the concept.”

“Oh. Well they’re kinda overrated anyway.”

“This is whatever you want it to be.” 

“But you were the one who invited me so I thought it would be appropriate to ask you.” 

“It’s up to you, buddy.”  _ Did Jace just call him buddy?  _ It had never ever been up to him. Clary had always orchestrated all of their plans. He didn’t mind it, and he was used to it. It was foreign for him to make plans. Is that what this was? Making plans? With Jace? Who, just a few hours ago, had given him terrible dating advice? 

“It’s never been up to me before. I...I don’t know. What do you want?”

“Simon,” Jace laughed. “You can speak your mind. I’m fine with anything. Honestly.” 

“Honestly?” The wheels in Simon’s head were turning. It had to be something Clary would never agree to.

“Honestly. I promise.” Simon thought long and hard and there was that one thing.

“I’ve always wanted to marathon all of the Harry Potter movies.”  _ He was proving himself to be a bigger nerd, wasn’t he? _

“Harry Potter?”

“The guy with the glasses and the scar? The wizarding world-”

“I’m just pulling your leg. I know who Harry Potter is.”

“So...you’re okay with it?”

“Sure! Yeah. Do you have the DVDs?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I do not carry movies around with me all of the time. But there are websites.” Jace pulled out his laptop.

“If you accidentally download a virus, I swear.”

“Don’t worry. I’m experienced.”  _ Where the hell did that come from, Simon? _ He awkwardly took the laptop from Jace and tried to balance it on his lap in a weird crouched position.

“Simon,” Jace patted a spot next to him on the bed. Simon didn’t think and plopped himself and the laptop on the bed. 

“What’s the password?” Jace took the computer from him and shielded it in such a way that Simon wouldn’t see the password.

“Wouldn’t want you breaking into my computer or anything like that.”

“Why would I ever?”

“I don’t know Simon but you told me you were very experienced in  _ websites _ ,” Jace said the last part with air-quotes.

“That’s not what I meant. At all. Give me back the laptop.”

“Getting greedy now, aren’t you?”

“Jace,” Simon held out his hands. It didn’t take too long to find the first Harry Potter film. He found out pretty quickly Jace had a different movie watching style from his. Jace liked to comment on  **everything** , from the hat one woman wore in the first five minutes, “That seems a little impractical, doesn’t it?” to the spell Harry was using in the middle, “Now is this the most effective spell to use? I’d love to see Harry as a Shadowhunter, see how well he’d do.” 

“Jace!” Simon exclaimed. Simon was the type to remain completely silent during movies. He liked to completely direct his attention onto the action and escape. “Can we just watch the movie and not comment on it?”

“Okay, I just figured-”

“Well you figured wrong. Now let’s see what happens with Dumbledore.” It wasn’t a surprise as to what happened, but Simon liked to pretend he forgot. It was more fun that way. They were on the third movie when Jace started to drift off. 

“Jace,” Simon whispered.

“What? Oh,” Jace fixed his sleepy eyes on the laptop screen again.

“Harry is about to find out about Sirius!” Simon knew this was going to happen, it was one of the reasons that Clary never agreed to do this marathon with him. There were eight movies to get through. Nothing made Simon sadder than finishing a movie by himself. He remembered nudging Clary awake to the very end of almost every movie marathon they had. Then again, those marathons usually only consisted of three movies at most. Not really a marathon, but Clary knew how Simon felt about finishing movies by himself. 

It was during the fourth movie that Jace began fading fast, meaning that he couldn’t keep his eyes open for more than 30 seconds at a time. At this point it was nearly morning and Simon couldn’t blame him for falling asleep. He felt weight on his shoulder and saw Jace’s head resting there. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Simon almost felt a need to brush a stray hair off of his face but he stopped himself. As unique as the situation was, Simon liked that Jace was resting on him. Whereas before it was unpleasant when someone fell asleep during a movie marathon, Simon felt comforted. He felt like “the chosen one.” Simon started drifting soon after and for once he didn’t stop himself. 

“What the hell?” Simon and Jace awoke with a start to the sound of Alec’s voice. Magnus appeared by Alec’s side in an instant.

“Simon. Wasn’t expecting you here,” Magnus said, clearly surprised.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you if I could..well...yeah...I,” Simon closed the still open laptop and handed it to Jace. “I should really..” Simon grabbed his fancy clothing he wore the night before and headed toward the nearest bathroom. The walls were thinner than he thought because he heard every word that was being said.

“Simon? The other day you had a random lady in bed and now Simon?” Alec asked.  _ A random lady? _

“That’s not what this was! Simon wasn’t here to…”

“You can’t even say it can you?” 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Magnus said. Jace let out an exaggerated sigh.

“What is this, huh? You really like playing around with people, don’t you?”

“What? That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Jace. It’s obvious that…”

“That what? What am I not getting, Alec?”

“Simon likes you Jace,” Alec said in a loud whisper.  _ What? _

“What?” Jace said.

“And you literally slept with him!”

“Yeah literally slept, but wait what do you mean? Simon doesn’t…”  _ Is that really what everyone thinks? He doesn’t like Jace like that! Hell- he didn’t even know he liked Jace at all until last night.  _

“Clary told me”  _ Clary? What does she have to do with all of this? _ “That...I don’t know, she had this theory.”

“Theory? And since when were you friends with Clary? Did you come in here just to make me feel like shit? First you tell me it’s obvious and then you tell me it’s a theory?”

“It was a very convincing theory. And Clary decided to come to me because well, you know. You were acting all sorts of different before and I figured you had a motive with Simon too. I wanted to see if you were being a dick or not.”

“No, I wasn’t being a dick, Alec. Simon did mention something about how to get guys or something but I don’t know it was weird.”  _ So he hadn’t dreamt up that exchange. Great. _

“Clary’s theory may have a hint of truth in it then…”

“Alec,” Jace said in warning.

“Alright, I’m going. Don’t sleep with anyone while I’m gone.” Simon gulped and was even more nervous than before. What did Jace think of him now? And Clary and her theory? He quickly changed and went back into the room where Jace was half changed out of his shirt.

“Sorry!” Simon quickly closed the door.  _ What kind of person changed with the door cracked open?  _

“I’m fully dressed now, don’t worry.” Seeing Jace now made his palms sweat. He tried to focus on the floor, and anything but Jace’s eyes. “Simon? You okay?” 

“Yeah. I should actually get going now.” 

“Simon. We’re cool right? There’s nothing you need to tell me?”  _ Oh god. He should have known this was coming. Clary and her goddamned theories.  _

“No. There’s something I need to ask you though.”  _ He was going for it.  _ Jace was surprised but he went with it. 

“Ask away.”

“Why did you invite me to stay over last night? Were you just trying to be nice? Did you feel bad for me? Why did you do it?” Simon suddenly had the courage to look Jace right in his eyes. Jace struggled to respond.

“It’s complicated. Well, no, it actually isn’t. I haven’t had...I’ve never had a friend before? Like an honest-to-god friend. Not a fighting partner or mission buddy. That’s all business. I do have Izzy and Alec but...you know nothing about me. And I know that should be scary but...for once it’s good. I never got to do stuff like this- movie marathons and ‘sleepovers.’ It’s stupid, I know-”  
“No that’s not stupid at all. I haven’t had any new friends in such a long time. When you’re friends with Clary it takes up most of your time.”

“Sounds accurate.”

“And I do know something about you.”

“Yes?”

“You like to talk during movies.”

“You’re gonna have to deal with it when we do this again, that’s just how I am.”  _ When? _

“This wasn’t a one time thing,” Simon said, testing the waters.

“Is that okay with you?” 

“I’d love to do this again. Just- don’t fall asleep.”

“You fell asleep yourself!”

“Only after you decided to fall asleep on my shoulder.” That’s right. What did it look like to Alec, seeing the two of them resting heads together with a laptop in front of them? And now he’s reminded of their whole conversation. 

“About that. I’m going to say it now, so it’s out in the open.”  _ Oh god.  _ “I don’t want to lead you on or anything, I really don’t and-”

“Clary and her goddamned theories.” He couldn’t last listening to Jace like this. 

“You heard…” Simon nodded. “Everything?” 

“Yeah, I heard everything. You must think I’m pathetic or something. For the record, no, I don’t like you that way and I don’t know why Clary was saying all of that but she’s wrong and I don’t know why Alec had to get involved-”

“So you don’t like me...like that,” Jace said slowly.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!”

“Okay.”  _ That’s it? Okay?  _ “You also don’t want me to give you dating advice when it comes to guys right?”

“No!”  _ Simon had never felt so embarrassed and he wished he could just evaporate. _

“I just wanted to straighten things out between us.”

“Straighten. Ha. What makes you feel qualified to give me dating advice about guys anyway?” He was feeling defensive and god, he wanted to shove something in Jace’s face. He was tired of always feeling lesser than and like the one being played on.

“I don’t feel qualified, I...it can’t be that different. You were the one who brought it up in the first place,” Jace was uncomfortable and Simon was reveling in it. 

“For your information, it is different, completely different. In fact, there’s a whole new guidebook for it, and only select people can get a hold of and-” He didn’t even know what he was talking about anymore, he was saying whatever he could think of. 

“Why are you getting so defensive?”

“I’m not defensive,” Simon said, crossing his arms.

“Simon, you...The second I told you I’m not trying to lead you on you got defensive and I don’t know what it is. I don’t know what I did wrong.” Now Simon felt bad.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s that...When you and Alec were talking about me before, I felt I don’t know..less than? Like a child? ‘Don’t hurt Simon’s feelings!’ ‘Simon likes you’ It was so out of my control and I don’t want to feel like a toy or a porcelain doll or whatever.”

“You’re not any of those things, and I don’t want to make you feel that way. Simon, you’re enough as you are. Alec and I shouldn’t have talked about you, that was wrong. And even if you were to have feelings for me, there would be no power imbalance. It wouldn’t matter. I swear.” Simon was overwhelmed by Jace’s words. It had been a long time since someone had told him something like that. “Simon?”

“Thanks for that. I’m sorry about before, I didn’t mean it. Can we just forget all of what happened this morning?”

“I’d like that.”

“Want to finish our Harry Potter marathon?”

“Are you serious?”

“We were almost halfway! Plus I can’t go anywhere right now, with it being midday.”

“First, food. Or blood, in your case.” They did end up finishing their marathon, to Simon’s delight. He even let Jace comment for some of the movies. Simon had started off coming to Magnus’s to yell at Jace, and instead he had gained a, hopefully, solid friendship. Where that would take them, Simon didn’t know but he was ready for the ride. He had yet to talk to Clary about her supposed theory, but after spending most of a weekend with Jace he couldn’t help but go back to it. What did she see that he didn’t? How did he act around Jace that differed from everyone else? As he began to question and question he was reminded of Jace’s head on his shoulder and his smile and his devotion to watching the marathon and honestly he was thinking too much of Jace. Maybe he was in for more of a bumpy ride than he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is, I was unsatisfied with the recent Shadowhunters episode and wrote this. Enjoy!


End file.
